Town of Salem fanfic: Breaking Bounderies
by gaz'shelperattorturingidiots
Summary: A Town of Salem fanfic with the game occurring in real life and some characters breaking in game rules...
1. A mystery secret relationship

**Night 15**

It was night 15 and Sarah Good was in her home going through some files. 'Who should I blackmail next?' She thought to herself. A knock at the door interrupted her thinking. Sarah looked up and walked to the door. "Who is there?" She demanded. 'Better not be the god damn sk,' The person on the other side smirked, "John."

"John who?"

"You better let me in! You know it's against the rules to not let someone enter your home at night." Sarah sighed as much as she hated it he was right. Sarah did not know who made that rule but whoever they were Sarah really wanted to hang them. John pushed the door open and let himself in and then he proceeded to take off his disguise.

"SkullFace? What are doing you can't let me know who you are!"

"Normally I shouldn't. But you are different you deserve to see me."

"And get hung?! Is that how you plan on killing me, if so I won't hesitate to get you hung!" threatened Sarah. SkullFace put his hands up.

"Whoa calm down. Don't you recognize me, baby?" He asked putting on an innocent yet serious face.

"No. Get. Out." Sarah replied sternly.

"No don't your making a big mistake! You have no idea who I am!" Sarah picked up William's gun.

"I said get out." SkullFace took one look at the gun and knew there no convincing Sarah.

"Fine I'll go but seriously once you learn more about me..." He said as he left.

Sarah rolled her eyes and went back to work. 'Like there is anyone in my life who I would spare.' Sarah considered herself a malicious blackmailer, blackmailing anyone who dared get in the way or threaten her 'family'. Sarah finally made a decision and decided to blackmail Water. As annoying as SkullFace was he was still no threat to her 'family'. Night 15 ended with everyone feeling safe and secure.


	2. Lany gets cuaght

**Day 16**

The next morning when the people of Salem exited there homes they were shocked to see no one had died. CutiePie nudged Lany, "Any leads?"

"Yes that punk with the spiky hair is definitely bad news!" screamed Lany.

"Again? Haven't you been accusing that poor guy since Day 2?" questioned Meow.

"And haven't you not hung that evil serial killer yet?" replied Lany harshly.

"Guys I know this may sound weird but aren't we all serial killers in way. Don't we spend everyday of our lives talking about who we should hang?" said Funnybone.

"Shut the fuck up dumb jester!"screamed Koko. Right after that argument ensued. The town spend over two hours arguing about lord know what.

Mass, one of the few who was not in the argument sighed, "This town is freaking insane." He murmured to himself.

"Um excuse me but aren't suppose to be trying to find out who here is bad and lynch them?" asked Tea. The people who were arguing stopped talking for a while and thought.

"Like I said before, "Oliveroil is a bad man!" Insisted Lany stubbornly.

"No I am not! I am a townie guys!" replied Oliveroil defensively. The yelling between Lany and Oliveroil started to make the arguing start again.

"Guys stop!" Tea said to the whole town before turning and looking at Lany.

"What is your proof?" she asked. There was long dead silence after that question.

"Uh, he didn't comb his hair?" whimpered Lany. The town gasped. The drama! Lany was framing Oliveroil the whole time! How could they not notice?

"Witch!" shrieked Koko. The town nodded.

"No no no wait. I can explain." Lany said nervously. Just a few votes away from being put on trial the bell rung signaling nightfall and everyone had to go home.


	3. A WILD MJ FAN APPEARS

_(( A/N: A WILD LORRAINE ALSO SHOWS UP AND CO-WRITES THIS WITH ME! ))_

**Day 17**

The next day the people came out ready to hang the witch when they noticed something extremely strange that made them forget about 'Lany the witch'. A new townie. Mjfan smiled nervously, "Hi, nice to meet you'all. Hope we get along. Don't want to get hung." Mjfan was freaking out, how did she end up in this crazy town and how the hell was she gonna survive. The town just stared at her.

"Role?" They asked.

"Role I don't know uh I do know I am a nice person. Hee." 'Please don't kill me!' She screamed in her head. The town raised an eyebrow, "Being nice isn't a role. Give us a role!" Mjfan bites her lip and says, "Duck you all." in a brave tone. The towns people didn't understand what she met. SkullFace whispered to You and You nodded.

"Right now mjfan has so far done nothing to earn our suspicion." said You in defense of mjfan

"But mjfan won't tell us her role." complained Meow.

"Maybe it's because she's a townie role that's usually targeted by the mafia?" suggested Mass. The town thought about it for a moment.

"I say witch!" screamed Koko. Mass rolled his eyes

"Koko, you think everyone's a witch."

Mjfan suddenly turns green and pukes. Tea gasps, "Oh no, something is wrong with mjfan! I think she's sick."

"I bet it's from my anti-witch spray." Koko said proudly.

"No! this is serious! She just puked for no reason." screeched Water, "obviously the work of the mafia." Once the town the 'm' word they went into full panic mode. Tea on the other hand was giving mjfan a cold towel, "Uh guys all mjfan did was puke, it's not the end of the world." The town ignored her and contunied to panic. You smirked and whispered to Mass they both giggled. Mjfan widened her eyes, "Illuminate." she said in the most serious dramatic tone EVER. Water having abnormally good hearing heard, "Oh fuck the mafia is working with the ILLUMINATE!" The entire town started fainting and punching themselves.

"I want my mommy!" screamed a random townie who could not be identified over all the screaming and puking.

"Guys, the day is almost over and we got nothing done." Complained Tea. Funnybone laughed

"Guess what? I'm mj! Worship me!" He screamed. Mass just quit and went home.

Mjfan feeling revealed is happy to return a hug to Funnybone before adding, "I'm a robot."

"Aha I told you! A witch!" announced Koko.

"Uh no offense but I believe she said 'robot' not witch." corrected You while ducking to dodge a random apple thrown by some crazy townie.

"Bitch please, can't you see? Mjfan is trying to trick us. 'Robot' is obviously code for witch." Replied Koko.

"You all is wrong as fuck!" Said Funnybone. "a robot is a machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically, especially one programmable by a computer."

"Wow, don't tell me any of you are dumb enough to believe any nonsense that dumb jester spouts out of his pie-hole." Koko said with a smirk. The few people of the town who weren't having panic attacks and throwing apples looked from Koko to Funnybone to mjfan, trying to figure out who they should trust.

At that moment mjfan just started to sneeze. Tea looked at her again but instead of saying something about it she took out a piece of paper and started listing all of the symptoms mjfan was experiencing. "Once again so sorry my anti-witch perfume is irritating you." Koko said proudly.

"Uh Koko your on the other side of the circle." pointed out SweetiePie.

"I know, my perfume is just that powerful. Here smell me." replied Koko. Funnybone smiled, "Okay I will smell you!" He ran up to Koko and tackled him with enormous hug.

"Get off of me you dumb jester!" complained Koko.

"Why? Didn't you ask me to smell you?" asked FunnyBone.

"I was talking to SweetiePie!" Screamed Koko. FunnyBone ignored Koko and licked his face

"FunnyBone get off of Koko. This is a civilization not a jungle." ordered. Argency. FunnyBone got off of Koko and laughed. "Are you sure this isn't a jungle?" he asked pointing to all the smashed pumpkins that were thrown by Water.

**Night 17**

Before Argency could respond the bell rang signaling nightfall everyone went home. Later that night at John Proctor's home. "That mjfan person, I want you to investigate them tonight." said Thomas Danforth. John laughed, "You know Koko, he suspects everyone of being a witch. Don't take him too seriously."

"I don't think she's a witch I'm just curious. She did say strange word I've never heard before like 'illuminate' and 'robot'." Replied Thomas.

"Hey, if you insist Mr. sk." John said putting his hands up.

Over at William's house, "Family, I'd like to introduce a new mafia member to you. Meet Lorraine Swoboda the disguiser." announced Cotton Mather. The other mafia member smiled, waved and murmured greetings to Lorraine.

"Yeet! Finally we have a disguiser. Now all we need is a janitor." Cheered William. The other mafia members agreed and cheered with William. Cotton showed Lorraine a chair she could sit in then turned to the rest of the mafia.

"So now that were done welcoming our newest member why don't we start discussing who we should kill." Lorraine raised her hand and said, "I suggest we do Koko." Sarah nodded, "Yeah he is annoying but we can't kill Koko. Despite that bastards annoying little act he is still a witch and witches win with the mafia." explained Sarah.

"Witches may win with mafia like you said Sarah but we can't ignore his multiple attempts to hang Lorraine." complained William.

"Oh William your so young and naïve, the reason Koko keeps trying to hang Lorraine is because one he doesn't know she's mafia and two he is trying to hide that he is a witch. Though I do have to admit he is annoying." replied Cotton. The other members of the mafia couldn't but agree, after all Cotton Mather was their leader.

"So who should I kill?" asked William.

"Kill plzgivemefood, he's a jailor." Said Jonathan. William nodded.

"What about us?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah blackmail Tea, she organizes the town to much. William like Jonathan said kill plzgivemefood the jailor. Jonathan investigate FunnyBone, he could be fake jester. As for you Lorraine we don't need anyone to disguise right now." barked Cotton. The mafia members all listened carefully and left to do as told, all except Lorraine.

"Tities!" yelled Lorraine. Cotton looked at Lorraine, "What about her? Do you want us to kill Tities tomorrow?" Asked Cotton. Lorraine shrugged, "You can do whatever you want with Tities."

"Really? I'll have Jonathan investigate tomorrow. Good night." replied Cotton.


	4. The werewolf strikes! Also beaches :3

**Day 18**

The next day when everyone existed their homes they saw two dead bodies. "Aw great, more killing. Who wants to announce that they're dead and read their will and death note." asked Argency.

"I'll read it." said Koko, he went to each dead body and picked up the papers next to them, "Magnet died last night. She was mauled by a werewolf. We found a will next to her body reading: Magnet the escort. Aren't I beautiful. The death note read: Yummy. Her role was escort" There a pause in which the town was suppose to cry over their loved ones, "plzgivemefood also died last night, he was killed by a member of the mafia..." When Koko finished reading a bell rang letting the town know they could now discuss.

"There is a werewolf!" screamed Water. Mass covered his face, "Please don't go into full riot mode again." he whispered to himself.

"Yeet!" Mjfan called out randomly.

"Trying to curse me with your evil witchcraft?" Asked Koko. "Well I-" before Koko could point out his anti witch perfume fore the fifteenth time CutiePie whispered something causing him to stop talking abruptly, "Or is Lany manipulating mjfan to keep herself under our radar!" Koko said; while even CutiePie could not shut Koko up he could at least protect his family. Lany looked like she was about to have a heart attack, for so long she was ignored till now.

"Okay okay, I'll spill the beans. I'm a failed executioner." The town seemed to be in a good mood that day because they let Lany slide again. Koko sighed, and rubbed his chin trying to think of more people he could accuse. Mjfan hears a whisper from Mass, "Meet me by the beach tonight." As usual riot does break out in Salem and apples start flying. Tea sighs wishing she could talk until that night bell does it's thing.

**Night 18**

At night Lorraine went to the beach where she found Thomas waiting for her. "Tell me, are you a jester or disgiuser? You can tell me I won't harm you either way." Said Thomas.

"I'm a beautiful woman." replied Lorraine. Thomas laughed.

"Claiming escort? Sorry that won't work, I'm friends with an investigator." Lorraine simply smiled inncently, "The beach is beautiful. " she said.

"Yes it is too bad most of the town hardly ever comes here cuase their so busy fighting eachother in their little circle." said Thomas with a sigh.

"I'm a shark." Lorraine blurts out proudly.

"Really? Do you want to go swimming in the ocean now?" Asked Thomas. Lorraine responded to Thomas's question with her body when she did the Dougie.

"Want to join our group where town, neutral, and mafia work together?" asked Thomas knowing Lorraine was definitely _the one_. "Yes, now dance with me bro." Lorraine said happily.

"Not here." he replied. "I want to tell John about you."

"Who is John?" asked Lorraine.

"He is part of the group." replies Thomas. Thomas gestures for Lorraine to follow and they go to John's home where Lorraine meets John and they all do the Dougie.

In the home of Mary Warren, Mary sat in her desk reading her notes, "Oh Cotton Mather, we use to be so close a long time ago, but then you betrayed me." She said to herself. One minute later the day bell rang.


	5. The apple incident and mystery person

**Day 19**

The next day when the town left there homes they suddenly heard coughing! They all look around and saw that Titties was chocking on an apple that had been in her mouth for days. The town turned to Tea but Tea was blackmailed and had nothing to offer. "What do we do?!" exclaimed Water, "We can't let someone die in the day! It-it-it's against the rules." she stammered. Tities collapsed onto her knees and the town began to panic.

"There is only one way." Argeny said aloud to the entire town. "We need someone to ring the nightbell so she can either die at night properly or be saved by the doctor." For a moment the town felt temporary relief.

"But how!" yelled Water. Argency shrugged.

"That's all I got." Argeny admitted.

"Hey! Y'all wanna it to be night? Just close your eyes and it will get really dark." said Funnybone. Tities coughed harder.

"Not now dumbass." said Koko.

"Everyone pray!" shouted mjfan. The town got down on there knees, turned to face the bell and prayed. Tities turned purple. Bobby, a townie who wasn't praying sighed and suddenly whipped out **a gun**. Water who happened to look up for a second saw the gun.

"What are you doing Bobby! Are you crazy?" hollered Water. Bobby ignored Water and approached the choking Tities, the town being well the town just stood an watch. A perfect example of what one should do if they see someone walking up to another person with a gun in their hand. Bobby pointed the gun at Titties mouth.

"APPLE!" screamed Funnybone.

Bobby pulled the trigger and mjfan danced like a jellyfish as the bullet went inside of Tities mouth breaking the apple into multiple pieces. Bobby seemed to smile under his giant suit of armor and returned to his spot as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, we need to hang Bobby he—" Oliveroil was interrupted by the sound of Tities swallowing the apple and looking up. Water fainted. "Uh...Tities?" Tities took a deep breath.

"Hang Bobby! He is an evil pervert! He walked over to me to look at my boobs!" nagged Tities. "I knew I should have worn my anti-pervert dress today!"

"Wow, a 'pervert' version of Koko." murmured Meow, "Just what we need." Before Koko could respond and start another chaotic argument there was a knocking on the doors of one of the home's that seemed to be coming from the inside.

"What now?" whined Water who had just woken up. The door to the jailor's house slowly opened and a person crawled out. The town looked at the figure and squinted before realizing who it was.

"!AcE?" At that moment Michael who was standing in the bell tower smiled and rang the bell.

**Night 19**

That night when Lorraine woke up and looked she saw someone sitting on her bed, looking at her with a smile on their face. "I'm dead." Lorraine said to herself.

"No your not, look closer." said the mystery person. Lorraine squinted her eyes at the mystery person and realized they were her? Lorraine just screamed. The mystery person covered her mouth and put a finger to their lip. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, just getting some more hair samples." Lorraine feeling nervous closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.


	6. The mysterious AcE and a time traveler

**Day 20**

The next day when the people of Salem walked out of their homes the first thing that was said was, "How the hell are you still alive?!". Everyone turned and gave !AcE a stare down.

"It's complicated." muttered !AcE. Mjfan smiled and chased after a butterfly not even trying to pay attention to what was going on.

"Explain." requested Oliveroil. Woah slow down! You the reader probably have no idea why they are suprised !AcE is alive so allow me to explain first. It all started on around let's say Night 5. TickTock the town lookout was about to make the biggest mistake in her entire life(almost don't forget the noodle incident) she decided to watch John Proctor's house. The house where an **investigator** was **talking** to a **seriel killer** at **night**, TickTock feeling a tinge of justice knocked on the door and tryed to tell them they could not have private conversations at night. It was then that in response they asked 'why'. Why? That made TickTock think why could they not visit eachother at night and speak and private. She listened and follwed so now becuase it was a trandition but, who started it? So many thoughts ran through her mind and she grabbed her hair and fell to her knees. When she recovered she made up her mind, TickTock did not care if it seemed slightly unreasonable she would persist. Now this is when that nasty little killer thought pops up. By speaking to them at night in private no matter what the topic she was breaking the tradition also. All it took was that one thought and in just minutes after the encounter, TickTock went jester. A lookout turned into a jester.

That was a complex situation but it's only the beginning. After TickTock went jester it was pretty obvious she was a jester but, not in a Funnybone way. In a way that just made others feel so sorry for her. It came to a point where the town kinda wanted to just hang her to put her out of her misery. This is where !AcE comes in, he was the one who chose to sacrifice himself to help TickTock.

So now your aware why !AcE should be dead you now might want to know how he survived. Listen to !AcE and you might get a partial answer.

"That night after I lynched TickTock, I was jailed." replied !AcE. The town continued to look at !AcE waiting for him to say more. "That is all I know."

"That's all?" questioned Meow, "I don't think simply being jailed can save you from a jester's revenge."

"I'm sorry all I know is I was jailed." !AcE said nervously. Meow scratched his chin and shrugged, "Oh well, now that we done interrogating the new person. Who should we hang?" !AcE chin dropped and few inched at how easily the town moved on and forgot about such an important event but like Meow he shrugged it off.

"You know all the killing is not really kind. How about bringing someone back to life?" suggested Funnybone. Koko rolled his eyes at what he thought was a shitty idea.

"Funnybone I don't think this town has a retributionist." You said with a bored tone.

"Are you sure, You?" asked Funnybone with a silly face. Violet barked happily and rang the bell signaling nightfall.

**Night 20**

That night at the mafioso's house. Lorrraine seemed to be happier then usual. "What happened?" asked William, "Why so happy?"

"I think someone took my place while I was home dancing to FoB." she said with a grin.

"Oh, so you finnaly met the other disgiuser." replied Cotton.

"The other disguiser?" Mjfan asked in shock.

"Yes another disguiser, no one knows what they look like, but according to most of the mafia they felt to cool to disguise themselves as _townies_ so they decided to break there roles job slightly and take the place of mafia members during the day every so often to give us a break." explained Jonathan. The other mafia embers besides mjfan simply nodded, they already knew what Jonathan was talking about. Mjfan who never heard before seemed a little relieved she was dealing with one of her own and not a creepy stalker.

"But the hair they took." mjfan pointed out.

"They are a professional disguiser one of the best at their job. They can make themselves look like anyone and smell like them too. Not many disguisers can mimic scent." replied Jonathan. Though mjfan did not say this out loud she wondered what she smelled like...

Not to far away, as a matter of fact in the exact same town a person by the name of Meodat Jawson was in there home playing with toys, drawing pictures, and eating cookies. They were one of only people who spent their nights goofing off and not taking things seriously in general. Meodat felt that the people in their town were just too paranoid. "If only they could just calm down and realize there is no danger." they thought to themselves. Meodat pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and played some games on it. Yes that is right, Meodat a 'pilgrim' owned an iPhone. How? Easy. Meodat was not your average pilgrim Meodat was from the future and had come to learn more about Salem. Oh boy, if the town ever found out would they ask for help or brush him off as another witch (*cough*Koko*cough*). Will the town ever learn how to stick together and fight crime as one? Or will the same tragedy they experience about every few decades happen again?

Back at the Mafioso's home the godfather had just ordered William to shoot !AcE. !AcE, the poor one who had not so long ago nearly died was about to be killed again. That is how Salem works. Right wen things are going good for you. BOOM! You get killed in the middle of night. Quite sad if you really think about it and what it is like outside of a videogame. Also maybe the reason Salem is so paranoid and panicky in general. People who enjoy just casually killing others in the middle of the night. Imagine living in a town where that happened. I would probably be really paranoid to.

In Jame's home Jame studied his evidence very closly hoping there was not another framer on the loose. James Smith was the sheriff and if was his job to find members of the mafia and hang them to protect his town. So far James had not found a single mafia member. How was the mafia hiding so well? Why was it that the very few mafia members he did find died before he could lynch them? "Redwood." he thought to himself. "You just had to visit that vet the night I found out you were a member of mafia." James did not care whether he was praised or not is was just that feeling he got when he found precious information and it instantly became useless the next day. Though in a personal sense James could see why Redwood would have chosen to frame a vet. The whole 'Country of Castel' was the dumbest idea he had ever heard. Even Funnybone would never try to pull that stunt off but, then again Funnybone wasn't trying to lure people to his home so he could shoot them so maybe Funnybone is still the silliest person. That one night, James actually laughed. Maybe Meodat wasn't completely failing to get the people to calm down?

This whole time Violet the dog was still sitting in the bell tower watching where the people were going and what they were doing. Violet never understood these people and their motives. Why kill just to kill? Even the one that was part dog seemed to kill for no reason. "Silly people." Violet thought to herself, "they have so much to learn."


End file.
